


The Battle of Wills (Ereri)

by Lizzie_Libertine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot
Genre: All characters over 18, Anal Sex, Angst, BL, Cliff hangers, Death, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Sex, Evil Erwin, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, Implied Sexual Abuse, Implied abuse, Imprisonment, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Redemption, Short Chapters, Slash, Slow Burn, So much angst, Stockholm Syndrome, Tension, Violence, Wrongful Imprisonment, Yaoi, boylove, eren in titan form, ereri, evil levi, m/m - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Libertine/pseuds/Lizzie_Libertine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Levi is a controlling son of a bitch.<br/>Eren will not tolerate being spoken down to.<br/>Have they each met their match?<br/>Slight AU - Levi and Erwin want to possess and control the titan for their own gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The black haired captain sauntered up to the man who'd been chained to the rough wooden beam in the centre of the luxurious room. He'd never really seen the guy before, but he knew what he needed to do, he needed to find out how the brunette could turn himself into the great hulking beast of a titan they had cut him out of not but three hours previously. He'd been unconscious for the duration of the journey back strapped to Erwin's horse. 

He hadn't questioned it when Erwin had said he'd be in charge of finding out what the lad could do, what he knew. But now he looked upon the sorry state in front of him, he felt as though the task he had been entrusted with was just a run of the mill job to keep him out of the way of the real action. This guy didn't look as though he'd be able to tell them anything. No, it was clearly a tactical move on Erwin's part. His nostril twitched, the blond man had always been jealous of him.

Levi wanted to be out in the field, he wanted to be soaring through the air, weapons a-ready, slicing into the tough flesh of at the back of the giant's necks, watching them go tumbling to the ground in crumbling, smoldering heaps. He straightened the lapels of his beige jacket and flicked his glossy black fringe from his eyes. Anger flared in his loins as he stared down at the top of the bowed head. Why did he, the best they had, have to babysit?

He kicked at the grazed thigh with his leather-clad foot, but the other didn't move, in fact, the brunette barely flinched when he viciously took a chunk of his hair and yanked his head back to reveal wide luminous green eyes. Tears glistened in the corners but there they remained, even as he twisted the strands roughly until they began to snap free from his scalp. He pursed his lips.

The room was silent besides the laboured breathing of the prisoner. Releasing the brown hair with an overzealous swish of his wrist, the short man shucked out of his perfectly pressed jacket, flung it over the desk and rolled up his white sleeves. He studied the slumped figure before him, not wearing much besides a filth tunic and torn trousers, he was slender but well toned, pale but not deathly so, yes, the young man really was quite something to behold.

"Do you know why you're here?" Levi quizzed with a wry smile.

Upon receiving no answer, not even a nod to indicate he'd heard, he pounced on the other man much like a wild cat would with practiced feline precision. He gripped Eren's pointed chin painfully ensuring the brown haired guy could look no where but into his own stormy grey eyes. They were only inches apart, yet nothing about the tied up man indicated he was frightened.

"Answer me!" He demanded in a voice that filled the room.

Still no reply.

"Fine, have it your way," momentarily he released his prisoner's face only to swing his right hand with such force it collided with his cheek with an echoing slap.

His neck snapped backwards with the impact and if it wasn't for the stake he was tied to, the titan in human form would have been sent sprawling across the wooden floor. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth in a shiny crimson line. A feral smile spread across his pretty face.

"Is that all you got _captain?_ " He retorted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to wet your appetite, but only a little

His bedroom was silent, too silent. It was still dark besides the silvery moon light that bled in from the expansive window. Not a sound came from outside. What had woken him? He couldn’t even remember now. The black haired man slid from his expensive sheets with ease, naked as the day he was born. The chill nipped at his lily-white skin making it prickle in response but he didn't bother putting a stitch on, instead he moved past the beam Eren had been strapped to and towards the full length mirror that dominated the wall. 

Levi ran one long fingered hand over the side of the ornate frame; it was beautiful, coloured gold, with delicately carved vines coiling their prying tendrils among curling leaves. An array of sparkling gems encrusted the foliage, winking at him in different shades like tiny stars. He stopped. Admiring his own reflection, he circled one nimble finger over the hard stub of his perfectly pink nipple. A ripple of pleasure spread from the epicentre of his amorous touch, he repeated, sighing loudly into the night air. His member began to tingle and respond in kind.

The captain smoothed his free hand down the valley of his hard abdomen, over the light dusting of hair that ran in a tidy line from his navel until he gripped at the impressive length of his shaft, now, breathing heavily he allowed his head to flop back onto his shoulders and loll from side to side. Levi’s eyes squeezed shut and his jaw went slack as the warm blanket of arousal swaddled him. He was hard as a stone. 

***  
Eren awoke with a start staring up at a spider infested ceiling, his heart was pumping out of his chest and a fine sheen of sweat plastered his dirty skin. His cock was standing on end, pressing hard against his torn trousers. He went to grab his erection, horrified that even after all he’d had to endure, his body still craved the most base attention nature could offer. He couldn’t move his arms, they ached terribly. 

Rolling over onto his side, the heavy clink of chains echoed around the cell. Where the Hell was he? A putrid smell of mould and must clung to the air. Wriggling his ice cold fingers, he yanked at the cuffs that bound his hands above his head but only succeeded in making the rough iron bite into his delicate flesh; he felt a hot angry pool of blood ooze from the wounds. He kicked out viciously with his legs, only to find they too were bound with a tonne of heavy iron. 

Calling out in pain, not to mention frustration, the skinny guy flopped about on the concrete cot he'd been tied in an attempt to free himself, but to no avail. His hard-on began to subside, a small mercy he was grateful for. His head throbbed and one of his eyes was practically swollen shut, how long had he been out? The last thing he could remember was the hard sole of the captain's brown leather boot smashing into his jaw, how those demonic silver eyes bored into his soul and the slinky veil of blackness crawling over him.

"It's no use..." came a gravelly voice from the shadows.

" _You,_ " Eren breathed like it was a curse word when the captain stepped towards the bars that separated them, gripping them with watchmaker's fingers.

"I do have a name you know," the shirtless man smirked brushing his hair back from his forehead.

Eren scoffed trying his utmost to appear nonchalant, desperately trying to look anywhere but at that smooth muscular chest, "I don't care _who_ you are, you can't keep me locked up like this."

Those evil eyes widened slightly, sparkling with amusement.

"Oh," he chuckled, "I think you'll find I can."

“Scum!” Eren spat, “you filthy, vile, disgusting litt-“ 

“Oh, what a charmer we are, tell me, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” The captain quizzed wrinkling his nose a little.

A single emerald eye stared at him in the flickering candle light, wide and manic; despite being beaten to within an inch of his life more than once; the young man still hadn’t lost any of his audacious ardour. Had the chains not tethered him to the makeshift bed, he would have been gripping the other man around the neck, crushing it with all his might within the second. As it was he simply jerked around like a fish out of water, fresh sweat and blood dripping from him. 

With his last statement, the black haired guy turned on his heel and walked from the cellar without another word. The man still trapped in the cell hollered at the top of his lungs until his throat shredded, shouting unheard threats and demands into the silence of the night knowing well no one was coming to help him, no one cared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little insight into the relationship between Levi and Erwin

"So, did you find out any more about what makes our pet Titan tick Levi?" Quizzed the tall blonde casually looking over his dinner.

The grey eyed man swallowed hard, all eyes around the table were on him. He carefully placed his fork down on the side of his plate, it wasn't like he could think about eating as it was. He interlocked is fingers and rested his pointed chin on them.

"No Erwin," he admitted staring directly into the other's soul, "I have not."

The flash of anger across his face was so momentary, so fleeting that only the particularly observant and skilled would have noticed, in fact, no one else in the same room did, except Levi. Of course, it was his razor sharp wit and cunning that had kept him alive this long as it was. With _friends_ like Erwin, he didn't really need enemies. 

"It's been what, two weeks now?" asked Erwin having gained his steely composure once more, but the narrowing of his eyes let the black haired man know that he was seeing how far he could push him, "and still, nothing?"

The taller man had pushed himself back from the table and now crossed his arms over his huge chest. His lip twitched at the corner ever so slightly as he looked down his long slender nose at the captain.

"Fifteen days actually," Levi retorted, his blood beginning to boil, although he was painfully aware a public fight would not have been advisable, no matter how much he wanted to punch the bigger man, "anyway, I am finished."

He slid his plate away with a clatter that echoed around the room and glided from his seat leaving the others gazing after him, not exactly sure what had just transpired between the captain and Erwin.

***  
The glass jug hit the wall with such venomous force the shards went scattering across the entire room, leaving glistening crystals all over the floor but he didn't care. How dare Erwin question him like that in front of his peers, how dare he!? Their relationship had never been easy, in fact, they had been slung together in the regiment more than ten years previously, fresh from training. Even then he didn't like the blond but he was painfully aware that if he didn't make an effort to get along with him, then it would spell disaster.

Crunching over to the high backed leather chair that sat facing the window, Levi perched on the edge of the soft cushion and squeezed the narrow bridge of his nose with his delicate fingers. Fingers that resembled a woman's, but, in fact had more blood on them than everyone sat in the dining room this evening put together.

He flopped back, sighing nosily. If he was honest with himself, he had been becoming more and more frustrated with himself since being given the task of finding out how Eren could turn into a Titan and how it was even possible. So far he'd been able to glean nothing from the stubborn little bastard. He didn't like the kid but he had to admit, he had the stamina of an ox. No matter how many times the captain beat him to with in an inch of his life, he never once gave any indication he was going to break.

Levi had hoped that after the first few kickings that the brunette would crack and reveal everything. But, instead it was quite the opposite, it seemed every time he healed over night from the titan blood that flowed in his veins that his will, his determination also became stronger. Why couldn't he just tell him how he could make himself turn? Then they could get on with putting the gigantic man-beast to good use and it would get Erwin of his back, for the time being at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren's ribs were jutting out of his chest but still he turned his head away from the spoon the captain was holding to his mouth.

"Eat you little runt!" Levi demanded, "eat, or I will throttle you!"

Once again the emaciated figure shook his head and stared blankly at the wall. Those huge green eyes had become dull and lifeless with great brown smudges beneath over the week since Levi's argument with Erwin. It left him with a sinking feeling in his gut, at first he thought it was simply the fact that the task he had been charged with had been thoroughly unsuccessful but as the days passed and he came to visit the young man more often, he began to realise that there was something else, something he couldn't quite analyse. Every time he went to see Eren he left with a dull ache in his gut and and a sour taste in his mouth. It made him feel sick. But, he couldn't go back empty handed again, he just couldn't. He could already feel the others were beginning to doubt him.

Even Armin, young, sweet, innocent Armin had begun to question him when they were alone together. He didn't really mind, Armin had been signed up to their regiment at the tender age of fourteen and although five years had passed since he had found the shy, frightened blonde shuddering in a cupboard, tears staining his cheeks, he hadn't lost any of the childhood naivety he had joined with. Especially when it came to interacting with others. Other than Levi, the boy barely spoke to anyone else bar a few of the girls, he seemed to feel the most comfortable around them, something Levi was quite glad of, the further away Armin stayed from Erwin, the safer he would be.

A small, cracked sob, so soft he nearly missed it reverberated against the wall drawing him from his miserable thoughts. The black haired man looked down curiously at the other who was still bound with the dirty great chains attached to the stone cell. His eyes narrowed. Eren's filthy body quivered, but he could tell the prisoner was doing his utmost to hide his face, lest the captain saw his tears and mocked him as he was apt to do. He tried offering the spoon of now cold slop once again but flung it back into the bowl only seconds later. It would be just his luck the stupid bastard would starve himself to death before telling them what they needed to know. The captain scrubbed on of his hands through his hair.

He rose from the cargo crate he'd been sitting on next to the concrete slab Eren was lying across and slipped a key out of his pocket. He looked at the heavy piece of brass in his palm. It glinted in the torch light. He looked again at the titan in men's clothing and breathed out long and hard. If Eren had realised the other had moved, he made no indication of it. Before he could stop himself, with nimble fingers, he unlocked the cuffs that surrounded the skinny guy's wrists who immediately drew them in towards his chest along with his bony knees. He did nothing to hide his weeping now, sniffing loudly and rocking slightly on his side.

The grey eyed captain just stood staring at the pathetic figure before him, no, not pathetic, broken. _He'd broken him_. A lead weight dropped in his gut as the cries became more like wailing and Eren's hands began to tear at chunks of his own hair, pulling at them with such ferocity, they were coming loose from his scalp. The sounds echoed around the underground chamber and he was sure they were loud enough for the entire building to hear. He grimaced, it wouldn't do to have Erwin come bundling in here, he'd seen the way the tall man had looked at Eren and he didn't like it.

Levi dived on the other man taking his frail arms in his grip easily to prevent him from doing any further damage to himself. Considering his starved state, pinning them to his sides was easy but that didn't stop Eren from writhing frantically beneath him or the booming shrieks he was omitting. His skin was icy but sticky to the touch.

"Stop it Eren, you're going to hurt yourself," he croaked, sure that everyone in the building could hear the ruckus, "stop it now, stop it, _please._ "


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Levi just say!?

Immediately his manic trashing ceased and he gazed up at the smaller man who had him pinned between his compact thighs. Perhaps if Eren was at full health, he could have thrown him from on top of him, perhaps he still could but the black haired man didn't really care tat that moment. Bewilderment played about his angular features and tears he hadn't meant to shed, especially not in front of the captain glittered over his filthy cheeks. Wait, what had Levi said? Please. _Please?_ Where on earth had that come from? 

Levi stared down at the thin man, his gaze caught by the jade orbs shining from Eren's face. Both of them heaved in breathes as though they had completed a marathon. Although Eren was pale enough to be confused with marble, his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, no mean feat in the dank stagnant cell he had been kept in for weeks without daylight, showers or even company. Well, none besides the beatings he'd frequently got from Levi.

In some twisted way, he had begun to enjoy them. Not the physical aspect of having his bones broken by heavy leather boot-clad feet or the feel of his flesh bursting like an over-ripe peach under a vicious punch or the stinging thrum as his hair was pulled from his scalp by perfectly formed fingers. But, it was the only time he was not alone with his thoughts. Half of his nights were filled with vivid dreams of his mother being torn limb from limb and being munched by a hauntingly happy looking titan. The other half was marred with frustratingly erotic visions about the beautiful man who was holding him against his will and beating him to a pulp whenever he got the chance.

In truth, Eren had no clue how he'd become a titan the first time and had even less ideas about how it came to be possible. Of course, they hadn't believed him when they pulled him from the smoking carcass of the gigantic beast, despite his bawling and crying, they had bundled him all the way to wherever he was now, blind folded and bound, not that he needed it, he'd passed out pretty much the instant he'd realised he was standing next to the lifeless mound of flesh of a particularly huge titan. The first thing he'd seen after coming to were those arctic grey eyes boring into him and he knew he was in trouble. What kind though, was still a mystery.

Nimble fingers brushed through his sweat and grease slicked hair pushing it back from his face. Eren was shivering like a leaf caught in a breeze. His burning tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, he wanted to call out, he want to say something, anything, but his throat was so dry he feared it would split through his neck if he tried. The clicking of his own swallows echoed through his skull. 

"Shh, it's okay," the captain breathed, leaning close to his ear, "it's okay."

The words nearly caught in Levi's own throat and it had little to do with the pungent body odour excreting from the skinny man. What had he done to the poor kid? Surely anyone else would have sung like a bird by this time, even if what they said were all falsehoods. But not him, not Eren. He hesitated a moment, clenching his fingers into a tight ball until he felt the nails dig into his palm, then, slowly, he gathered the bony figure into his embrace and held him there. The brunette went stiff with shock, fright, frailty perhaps? Who knew now? Not even he did at that moment. But the strong warm arms felt so good around him.

Slowly, still unsure of what Captain Levi was doing, he melted into his chest and allowed more tears to flow in rivers down his face, wetting the other's clean white shirt with streaks of dirt from his unwashed cheeks. He breathed in Levi's heady scent, all masculine and spicy, it suited him. Eren hoped beyond hope this wasn't just a cruel tactic on the part of the cunning black haired guy to lull him into a false sense of security, although if it was, he wasn't sure he could have brought himself to care. No one had held him like this since his mother had died.

"Don't leave me," he whimpered like a toddler, " _please,_ don't leave me alone again tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

His back hurt, really hurt. Where the Hell was he? It was so cold, he shuddered. And what on Earth was that smell? It seemed to engulf him, it emulsified in his throat and sat heavy on his chest. He coughed. Levi rolled his stiff body over but went tumbling off the concrete slab and onto the dirty floor.

"Fucking hell!" He exclaimed, brushing himself off and swiftly jumping to his feet more agile than any gymnast.

He looked down to see Eren hadn't been disturbed by his little escapade. He looked so serene, so peaceful curled up in a little ball beneath the rough blanket. The captain didn't know what time it was but he could hear the others milling around upstairs, so it must have been morning at least. He hadn't meant to stay down there all night, just until the other fell asleep, but then again, he hadn't planned on cradling the brunette like a baby either, yet again. 

Stretching his lithe arm out, he brushed the grotty locks from his face. Even the gaunt cheeks and waxy complexion did nothing to disguise how handsome the young man was. Levi stepped away, he was a little perturbed by the thoughts he was having about the Eren. Sure he had got a hard on when he was beating the crap out of the prisoner, but that was just adrenaline, right? A lead weight settled in his stomach, although it had been nearly a week since he'd even laid a finger on Eren (in that way at least), he still felt a hot bout of shame every time he looked into those beautiful green eyes.

With a swift twist of his neck, he flicked his own perfectly cut fringe from his eyes and straightened his rumpled shirt the best that he could. Upon inspection, he saw trains of brown grime down the inner right side of his arm and his ribs where he'd allowed the younger man to rest his head. He wrinkled his nose and grabbed for his jacket that he had laid out on the crate. He would have to make him bathe. 

It had been the same scene for the past five nights. Each evening Levi would bring dinner down to the cellar and watch in turmoil as the skinny man would eat no more than a few mouthfuls before pushing the bowl away. It was an improvement from the week before but Eren was looking more emaciated by the day. Then they would argue over how much he'd consumed, or not as the case was before the captain would begin to yawn and insist he had to leave. That was when Eren would ball and cry until he exhausted himself in the other man's arms and the heavy blanket of sleep crept over him.

He still didn't know why the beatings hadn't work. He had been sure that if he pushed the young man far enough he would have no choice but turn into the titan, if not just to kick his arse. An unexpected thrill thrummed through him at the thought of Eren's fists knocking seven bells out of him. He pursed his lips, there was something seriously wrong with him. He needed to get out of there, to get away from the emerald eyed beauty.

***

"Levi."

 _Shit._ He knew that voice. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the taller man, a disinterested look on his face.

"Erwin." He replied flatly.

"So, I have spoken with the others and seen as it's been over a month now and there has been no progress, they have agreed with me that it's best to cut our losses and move on." The blond kept his expression neutral however the other man knew he was anything but.

"Cut our losses." Levi breathed through gritted teeth.

There was a wicked twinkle in those blue eyes, oh, how he enjoyed pushing the little man's buttons.

"Well yes, I mean, we haven't got any further with the prisoner, so I think it's time to dispose of him. He's _clearly_ no use to us."

The captain's blood ran cold and he had to fight every part of himself that wanted to kick the other man into a messy bloody pile of broken flesh and bone, for he knew that would do more damage than good. He was also painfully aware that if he reacted to Erwin's childish taunting it would give away his feelings, feelings he didn't even want to analyse at that moment, towards the human-titan giving him something else he could hold over the black haired man. No, rising to it would spell disaster for both of them.

"As you see fit Erwin." He said forcing his voice to stay even.

It was all he could do not to run back to his room but he made sure his steps away from his rival were even, measured, uncaring. Bile rose in his throat and he ignored the knocks that came on his door later that night from a concerned Armin.


	7. Chapter 7

It was cold, so damn cold and he could hear the crashing of water like the breaking of waves against rocks. Eren was surrounded by a mass of black swirling nothingness. It caressed his goose pimpled skin like a thousand icy hands and filled his nose, his ears, his mouth. He gripped at his own throat. He tried to scream but was rewarded with a lungful of that freezing cold water that left him coughing and sputtering. He thrashed his arms and legs about in a mad panic but it was no use, his feet didn't touch anything solid nor do his hands break the surface.

Exhausted, Eren went limp and allowed himself to descend lower into the water. His head careened languidly, the tips of his hair floated away from his scalp creating a shining brown halo about him. He wiggled his bruised fingers, they glowed blue but they moved easily, any swelling on them had disappeared. He felt weightless. He felt peaceful, he couldn't fight anymore, he didn't have it in him. Resignation was the only thing he felt. His naked form went numb a long time ago.

Warm hands gripped his shoulders and he was pulled up. Eren gulped in a magnificent breath of air and opened his eyes. He coughed hard, the vibrations tearing through his slender aching body. He shuddered violently with the chill. Without knowing what he was reaching for, his arm swooped out and clutched at the nearest thing. His wet fingers curled around fabric. He tugged the solid form towards him and pressed his face into a solid chest.

"I was drowning!" He choked out between sobs.

"No, Eren, you weren't, you just passed out, you're fine," Cooed Levi into his ear whilst smoothing his hand over his dripping hair. "I'm not even sure what happened, you were sitting in the tub washing your face when all of a sudden you went stiff and slipped under. By the time I reached you, you were thrashing around like a mad man, screaming."

He snaked the other round the green-eyed man's narrow waist and held him close. Goose pimples littered his ghostly white flesh and his pulse raced beneath his skin but his breathing was beginning to even out. All the while he vaguely heard the encouraging words from the shorter man in warm puffs. Peering around his cell, he noticed the half filled metallic tub in the corner, the rest of it's contents had been splashed up the walls, on the floor and over the captain.

Narrowing his eyes and cocking his head, he gazed at Levi as slowly he realised he didn't have any clothes on. His cheeks burned as red crept up his slender neck and pooled in his cheeks. He began to shiver, still encircled by by the other man's toned arm. Embarrassment was reflected in the captains face. Quickly he dropped his arms and stepped away, straightening his damp shirt.

"Right, well, now you're clean, I can leave." Levi coughed.

His back was turned and even though his eyes were squeezed shut, images of Eren's lithe naked form still plagued his mind. Hastily, he whipped up one of the clean sheets he'd brought with him and held it out airily behind him, not dropping his hand until he felt the cloth was gone. He breathed deeply and turned around. Eren was covered from the waist down, but even then, the outline of his substantial manhood stood prominent through the thin material.

The captain flicked his eyes towards the ceiling to avoid looking at any part the skinny guy whilst he continued speaking.

"Dress in the clothes I have left for you and I will be back in the morning."

"Wait-"

Holding his hand up to silence Eren, he didn't wait for a response as he marched out past the iron bars and slammed them shut. His foot steps echoed up the stone staircase.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, we have to go," Levi sounded urgent, frightened.

The brunette was groggy, he felt as though his lungs were still full of water from his little bathing escapade only hours ago. He wanted to move, he really did, but he didn't have the energy. Even the hands clasping painfully to his shoulders did very little shift his slight weight. Hot tears prickled the back of his eyes and he began whimpering. The captain shook him again and pain exploded all over like a nuclear warhead.

Levi sighed, they couldn't stay here another minute, not now, not now he knew what Erwin had planned. And knowing Erwin as he did, he was acutely aware it wouldn't be simple cut and dry, dump him in the street for a good Samaritan to find. No, it would be much, much worse. The frosty glint in his eyes excited Levi when he first met the tall, muscular man, but now, now it made him feel sick to the pit of his stomach.

"Levi! Levi!" Armin had come bursting through his door without so much as a knock. "Levi! Oh thank goodness you're here."

The captain looked up from the seat at his writing desk at the boy who'd just interrupted him. He pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows but he remained silent, he knew whatever Armin had to say he'd continue without invitation anyway. The lad's eyes were wild, sweat plastered his yellow locks to his face and his chest heaved as though he'd run a mile to get there. 

"It's Erwin," he continued. "I overheard him talking with Mikasa, he's going to kill him, he's going to kill that boy!"

His voice was more than a shriek by the time he finished his final word, his face as white as a ghost. Levi quickly stood from his chair and closed the gap between them. He took the small boy by the shoulders. His heart thundered in his ears but he didn't even stop to ask the questions on his tongue as let go of Armin and he sprinted to the basement. 

The black haired man lifted the other easily, despite their height difference, "Eren, please, you're not safe here." 

There it was again, that word, _please_. It didn't sound right coming from the ever cocksure young man, it sounded like a foreign word tumbling manically from an exchange student's lips. Eren groaned but could do nothing more. Images swirled in haunting colours in his head, his mother's death, losing his father, the beatings, the hopeless sense he was going to be left in this piss stinking cell to die in his own filth, on his own. 

Shame sat heavy on Levi's chest, heavier in fact than the scrawny load he held in his arms, when he felt the sharp bones slide precariously under his sickly green skin which seemed to be the only thing covering them. He ignored the heat welling behind his eyes, he didn't cry, he never did and he never would. Crying was for the the weak, the injured, and he was neither. Swaddling Eren in the coarse sack he'd been using as a blanket, he turned for the stone steps. His heart pumped against his chest loud enough to wake the dead. 

"Where are we going?" He croaked, muffled under the grimy brown covering.

"Shh, Eren, you must be quiet now," Levi whispered whipping his head round to see if anyone had seen them yet. Alas, the corridor was empty.

The green eyed guy moaned as they set on their way again, it was slow and awkward and he felt every step as though he was being dropped off a cliff. He wound his arms around the captain's narrow waist and pushed his face into his hard chest. The smell of fresh sweat on Levi's chest was almost comforting. 

"Captain Levi, where do you think you're going?" Came a cool voice from behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi froze, his gut dropped. _Fuck._ He wanted to vomit. He willed himself to be calm. Running with the load of bones and skin in his overfull arms would have been impossible, not to mention the the fact that Erwin only needed one step for every two of his own. He turned to the tall man, feigning nonchalance. There were creases of amusement around his blue eyes. Anger bubbled inside the captain, threatening to erupt.

"Put him down now." Erwin demanded in a low voice.

Levi gritted his teeth and narrowed his grey eyes but made no other movement. 

"Put him down now Levi and we can forget this whole... _moment of madness..._ " he repeated, the last words sounded like the punch line to a joke, the Devil was evidently enjoying the situation.

"I will not," croaked the black haired man.

He wanted to kick himself, he hated how scared he sounded, but in truth, he was terrified, not for himself, but for Eren.

Erwin took one elongated step towards them, closing over half the distance that had previously been there. His face was pinched. He was beginning to get annoyed. He folded his arms across his massive chest and stared hard at the shorter man. A look that used to make him shrink, that used to make him cower in a corner like a wounded pup. Suddenly all the times the other man had laid hands him came flooding back into his memory. His blood turned to ice.

He'd almost forgotten the nightly visits, his huge hands clasping round his throat until he passed out. Long talons scraping down his back, digging into his sensitive flesh as he cried out for someone, anyone to come and help him. No one ever did. He remembered the bruises, the scratches he would have to cover in the morning when he would awake alone in his bed, the sheets stained with blood and sweat. 

"If you don't put him down now," he uttered maliciously, "then I will be forced to make you."

But, scarcely before he had finished his sentence he lunged himself at Levi sending all three of them scattering across the echoing wooden floors. The captain scrabbled to his feet as quickly as his stunned body would allow him and spun looking for Eren. The brunette was sprawled out, evidently unconscious with a gnarly gash gracing his temple, Levi made for him but was caught around the wrist by a large hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Erwin spat throwing him to the floor once more and bounding on top of him, pinning him in place with his impressive weight.

Levi fought against the dead weight with all his might, a sheen of perspiration bursting about his skin, but it did very little to help him. Erwin laughed and cupped his milky delicate neck with his fingers and squeezed harshly. Staring into his eyes.

"I always knew you were a liability boy," he breathed close to Levi's face, "and I am going to enjoy this, but not as much as I am going to enjoy squeezing the life out of that titan."

Craning as far as he could, he tried to look away from those evil blue irises. His own began to stream. He tried to inhale but it was impossible with the restriction, his fists thumped against the floorboards and he arched his back. Black spots were beginning to cloud his vision and his heart was once again pounding in his head. I guess this is it... he thought solemnly. He was truly sorry he'd not been able to save Eren, even if it was only for the time being. He realised vaguely that Erwin's erection was pressed flush to his thigh. _The sick bastard._

Levi's lips twitched soundlessly, forming only one word, _Eren_ , they were bleached and cracked. His eyes were beginning to roll in their sockets. His scratching and clawing at the gigantic hand around his throat became more feeble with every airless breath he sought. The cloak of blackness began to smother him, his body going limp.


	10. Chapter 10

In the distance he heard the sound of glass smashing and the cruel fingers released their grip.

"Levi," Eren tried his best to choke back his tears but it was no use, "Levi, please, wake up, wake up, don't leave me. Not now."

He didn't know why he needed him, he didn't know if it was because he had been the only face he'd seen for a month, or if it was perhaps something else. Something he didn't have time to analyse. All he knew was when he woke to the blurry scene of the huge blonde man on top of Levi he knew he couldn't leave him to die. He _knew_ now that the captain would do the same for him if the roles were reversed.

He looked over his shoulder at Erwin lying face down in a pool of his own blood. It seeped in gallons from a zigzag wound in his skull and glass was sprinkled in shards around his motionless body. He felt like he should feel something like guilt, maybe even shame, for the ferocious force he had used, but in all honesty, he didn't care one jot. In fact, had he not been so parched, he would have spat on the lifeless body.

Eren lifted the captain's muscled shoulders and shook his limp body and held him close to his chest. Hot tears were running burning streams down his cheeks. He shook him again. His eyelids remained closed and already his lips were blue around the edges.

"Come on, come on, come on, wake up" he repeated like a mantra brushing his fingers though the satin black tresses on his head. His skin was so cold.

Lying the short man back down flat, he held his ear to his nose, but there was no breath. Panic hit him like a tonne of lead, sweat burst on his brow and his hands and feet tingled with numb terror. Pressing his palms flat against the crisp white shirt he pumped, _once, twice, thrice_. Pressing his face close to Levi's, listening again, he still heard no breath. Once more, he thumped at Levi's chest, his tears splashing his pale chapped hands. Still nothing.

"No, no, no, no, don't you dare, don't you _fucking dare_ leave me."

As gently as he could, he squeezed Levi's nostrils shut and covered his mouth with his own, he prized his stiff lips open. He blew as hard as he could into the captain's mouth cavern. His hands working frantically against the resistant breastbone. He could do this. _He could._ He tried again, puffing with all his might.

"Wake up you fuck, wake up!" Eren screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my lovelies, I hadn't forgotten to update, my new book was being published today so I had lots of last minute things to do. I am back now, so lets get to the good stuff ;)

The air rushed into his lungs in a fractious torrent. It burned his withered lungs whilst his chest expanded to a comical size as he did his utmost to seize all the air left in the room for himself. He coughed, spluttered, wretched but kept taking down gulp after gulp of sweet, precious oxygen. His arms flailed from his spot on the ground and the backs of his ankles collided with the floorboards painfully, yet he didn't stop.

Vaguely, he heard the weak sobbing around him before he realised Eren's face was pressed hard to his stomach and his arms were wound tightly round his almost squeezing the life he'd just managed to save back out of him. The cries were soft, feminine, nothing like the screaming howls he'd become used to listening to in the dark of the night weeks before. Levi raised his shaky hand and slowly brought it down on the head that was still pinned to him.

Gingerly, he caressed the soft tresses from crown right down to wear the soft tips brushed against the velveteen skin of Eren's neck. Levi allowed the pad of his forefinger to run in tiny circular motions along the cord of his creamy white throat. The captain didn't know how long they laid their like that, but slowly, both of their breaths began to even out and the world of chaos gradually fizzled into focus.

The brunette moved first, lifting himself cautiously from on top of the small man. He rested on his knees and held out a bony hand.

"Come, we have to go before someone discovers Erwin's body." Eren whispered.

The captain had almost forgotten the events that he predated the moment he'd woken up on the floor beneath the skinny man, his throat aching. He pulled himself up warily, looking up at Eren who was now on his feet, hand still waiting to be taken. He grasped onto it as though it was he only lifeline as he heaved himself to his feet and steadied himself, his legs had turned to jelly and his head swam as though he's been guzzling down the luncheon wine.

"Are you able to walk?" Eren asked.

Levi eyed him incredulously, if he wasn't able to move himself, he doubted the starved form in front of him would be able to offer much in the way of assistance. He smirked to himself. If the other noticed his sudden change in mood, he didn't mention it. It suddenly occurred to Levi he was still gripping not too lightly to Eren's hand. He dropped his own as though he'd been singed and surveyed the hallway.

He gasped hard when he gauged the limp corpse of the tall blonde man. The crimson blood was now a wide pool around him and was seeping into his white shirt and trousers turning them into a sickly shade of pink. Swallowing down the bile that rose in his throat, he turned just in time to see the terrified face of Armin.

"What have you done!?" Armin squeaked, going nearly as pale as the shirt he donned.

Levi stepped towards the kid with his arms open in as calmly as he could but winced visibly when the young blond recoiled in horror, almost falling onto his backside as he stumbled away from the captain.

"Armin, please," Levi breathed, "it's not what it looks like, he tried to kill me, you know he was going to kill Eren..."

Still Armin backed away, shaking his head fiercely whilst tears streamed down his plump cheeks.

"You killed him, you killed our commander!" He cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you like gay erotic fiction my new book is available to buy here: http://www.bookstrand.com/test-your-metal


	12. Chapter 12

There was a shallow groan from behind Eren. Heart jumping into his throat, he passed by the frantic Armin and gripped the top of Levi's arm.

"We have to go," he breathed heavily, eyeing the now half unconscious man from beside him.

Eren felt as though he couldn't breath, he stared at the huge red welts around the captains neck, already, they were turning blue around the edges with bruising. Levi winced and nodded, pain shooting up his neck from the slight movement. He turned his back to Armin who was still wailing like a toddler, he wanted to take the boy into his arms, to tell him it would be okay, but even if he had time, he didn't even know if that was true. Still clinging to each other, they sprinted from the building, hoping beyond hope that no one else had heard their violent altercation. The groaning was becoming louder, accented with a shuffle of fabric, even as the distance between them and the brutal scene widened. 

The tall blonde was attempting to heave himself up. Blood smothered every inch of him and the wound in his head was black and swollen, his life blood flowing from it like a waterfall. His arms were out stretched and his face was a grey mask of sheer malice with bared teeth and and ugly snarl about his lips, he looked like a feral beast at supper time. Quick as a flash Armin rushed to his side, offering any assistance he could but Erwin pushed him away with a crimson coloured hand.

"Don't let them get away!" He growled pushing himself from the blood stained floor. "After them! NOW!"

Armin stared at him wide eyed, slack jawed but knew better than to argue with the commander. Stumbling over his feet, he made his way after the captain and the prisoner. He could only guess where they were headed, but it was probably the same place he would if he were trying to escape quickly and relatively unnoticed. Already the two had made it to the stable and Levi was diligently untethering one of the horses. With ease, he hopped his tiny frame onto the brown animal, sitting tall despite his tiny stature and substantial injuries. Stretching one long-fingered hand down, Eren gripped his palm and struggled up onto the saddle. The brunette wasn't the biggest fan of riding but, he supposed at least he was conscious this time, and it wasn't like he had a choice.

Squeezed tightly between the horses glossy black mane and the hard body of the captain, Eren gripped tight as they shot from the barn like canon-fire just as Armin came running in, arms flailing about, screaming at the top of his lungs. Neither looked back as they plundered through the lashing of bitter wind.

"Levi, Levi, stop! Is he really worth getting yourself killed over? Levi, Please!"

Stumbling behind him, still holding his head together, Erwin shoved the boy out of the way.

"Levi, you stupid little brat. Get back here!"

All of their shouting was in vain.

Grabbing the first mare he could find, the tall man jumped up woozily. Ignoring Armin's pleading not to do so, he trailed them out into the clear morning. The chill bit into his skin and sang past his ears but he wasn't going to let that little bastard get away. He was going to gut Eren when he found him, and better yet, he was going to make Levi watch, then he would punish him, _severely._


	13. Chapter 13

Eren wasn't sure how long they had been riding, all he knew was that his buttocks began to ache some time ago from all of the jostling on the hard leather saddle. Every now and again he would lean back and peer round Levi's side, it was hard to see anything as his vision jumped up and down, but there was certainly someone hot on their heels. Shuddering, he faced forwards, clasping onto Levi's icy hands as they clutched the reins.

His hands were numb from the cold breeze that they were fighting headlong and it was only when he looked down that he saw the brunette gripped them between his own lithe, pale fingers. With his heart racing, he resisted the urge to pull them away, even though his cheeks burned, particularly when he saw that Eren's long, thin thumb was brushing small, tender circles against his frozen skin. His heart flipped in his chest and his stomach fluttered, but he didn't have time to think of such things.

He needed a plan and he needed one fast, they were coming up to the dense forest that lined the edge of the town. The coverage would be ideal, he knew that, but it would also mean they would have to dismount, which would slow them down immensely. And then what? The wall? How would they get over the wall? And if they did, what the Hell would be waiting for them the other side? He definitely wasn't equipped to fight Titans on his own without any weapons.

His thoughts swam, his head hurt. He was tired, he was hungry, he was _scared_. Sweeping his neck round, he flicked his glossy black fringe from his eyes and squinted, Erwin seemed to be a short way away, but it didn't look like he planned on giving up any time soon. He sighed, the commander was never going to give up, was he? But he wanted to, no needed to keep Eren safe. Chewing on his bottom lip, he knew what he had to do. 

The taller man was nearly launched from his seat when the captain tugged harshly on the reins and the beast came to a complete stop. Twisting in his seat, he stared down into clear grey irises. Beautiful eyes, eyes that sparkled, even in the low light of the coldest month of the year. His breath hitched in his chest as he scanned the pretty face before him. His gaze dropped to those perfect, plump pink lips. As if by instinct, he licked his own. 

"What are we doing?" He enquired, wide eyed.

Glancing up, he trained his gaze just past Eren's shoulder. He didn't want to look him in the eye. He couldn't, not with what he was about to do.

" _We_ aren't doing anything." He stated simply, folding his arms across his chest, keeping his voice as even as possible. " _You're_ going to take the horse and go. Go as far away from here as you can, and when you get there, you're going to go further still, until your away from head quarters, until you're away from him, from danger."

Eren knitted his brows as hot tears began to tickle the back of his eyeballs. He blinked stupidly, only able to repeat the word _no_ as he shook his head. He felt sick, cold sweat beaded over his forehead, sliding down his temples. How could Levi do this to him now? They were so close, they could make it, if they just stuck together, they could get to safety. He was sure of it. They would be away from Erwin and that curious hold he had over the captain. Before he had even considered his actions, he took Levi's shoulder's into his hands, ignoring the sweat that slicked them and pulled him close. Their chests pressed flush together, heaving in unison. Kissing him hard on the mouth, he didn't let up, even when the small man felt like marble under his touch, but gradually, as Eren deepened the kiss, the other melted into his embrace. Opening his mouth, welcoming the other's tongue in like a long lost friend. He slid his hand over the broad expanse of back, clinging tight to his shirt. Wait. What the Hell were they doing!? 

"No Eren, we can't. You must go now. Go!" He shouted with urgency, pushing Eren away with two flat palms against his broad chest. "Go, _please_ , this is your only chance." 

The sound of horses hooves were getting louder and Levi didn't even need to turn to know that Erwin was within a hundred yards now. He could just feel him. He could feel that invisible tendril tightening it's evil coil around him, like a serpent squeezing the life out of it's prey. The blond man's threats of murder echoed through the air. 

Running at the green eyed man, he pushed him towards the horse, still yelling at him to leave. He was just glad that even though he was more than a foot shorter than Eren, his training had made him physically very strong. Climbing awkwardly onto the horse, the taller stared down through blurry eyes, still shaking his head with vehemence.

"Come with me Levi!" He begged, open handed. 

"I can't. Go now. For _me_." 

And with that Levi smacked the horse's rump hard so the animal shot off towards the woodland. Crushing his eyes shut, he allowed a singled tear to roll down his gale-whipped cheek. He breathed deep and straightened his shirt. 

"Oh, how very touching." Drawled a cold voice from behind him. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tidbit

The wind stung his cheeks. He very nearly threw himself from his seat as he craned his neck round to see the scene he'd left behind but he was nearly blind with the misery welling in his gut. He gripped tightly at the reins until his fingers went white. Diving into the cover of the wood he slowed a little. 

Pulling the horse to an abrupt stop, once again Eren bounded to the floor. It was dark beneath the luscious green canopy of the evergreens, the earthy smell of wet wet grass seeping from the ground with every step he took. The brunette breathed deeply, he shook, he was only just in the very edge of the forest, if Erwin got the better of Levi and came looking for him, it wouldn't take him more than a few steps into the woods before he would spot him. 

_Levi_. Why hadn't he come with him? They could have made it, he was sure of it. His bottom lip began to quiver as his heart squeezed painfully. Grabbing his chest, he allowed his head to flop as he closed his eyes, images of the beautiful little man invading his thoughts. He had to do something, anything, but what? Erwin was huge, strong, skilled, even in his injured state, he was obviously twice the warrior that Eren was. 

Lifting his nose to air, he strained to hear anything above the rushing winds. Any hint across the gales that the captain was alright, that perhaps Erwin had seen reason and allowed him to leave, unharmed. _Fat chance_ Eren scoffed in spite of himself as he scrubbed his filthy hands over his stinging eyes. Already tears were rolling down his cheeks, hot and angry. Just like his conscience. He didn't want to leave Levi, he really didn't but he didn't really have a choice, the commander was certain to kill them both, or _worse_. 

The green eyed man went rigid as a cold sweat broke over his brow. What had he done? How could he have left Levi with a monster like Erwin? He was never sure what had transpired between the two before he was taken captive but the wicked glint in the blond's eye told Eren more than he wanted to know. His heart was beating so hard now he could feel it drumming against his breastbone. The tears were still freely running from him in rivers as he wailed aloud, face upturned to the greying sky.

He wasn't sure how long he screamed for, he didn't care, even when he felt his throat shredding, he continued. Grabbing his own hair in clumps, he began to tug at it, tufts coming loose in his hands. He didn't care. He could barely feel it, it was nothing compared to the pain in his chest. Falling to his knees, he continued to sob, into his hands, ignoring the strand of his own hair that tickled his nose when he scrubbed his nostrils across his palms leaving long glossy trails over them.

Balling his fists he flung them above his head and brought them down. In one swift movement he smashed them on the ground with all his might. Blood spurted from them as they collided with the jagged rocks that decorated the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware, we're back to the violence and how Erwin is so vile. It's not all that graphic but if this is not your cup of tea, AVOID THIS CHAPTER. It will make very little difference to the rest of the story.

Levi spun on his heel, doing his best to stay steady as he stared up at the tall man. The glossy streams of claret running down his face, colouring his shirt, making him look all the more terrifying. The captain breathed deeply, ignoring the metallic tang of blood in the air that made his stomach roll. He watched at Erwin muddled towards him, an animalistic snarl on his face as puffs of white mist billowed from his slitted nostrils.

Staring at his superior, he narrowed his eyes and tipped his chin up. Squaring his shoulders, he attempted to make his albeit muscular, tiny frame as big as possible. He knew he would never be able to overpower a man the size of Erwin, he'd tried before and been punished severely for it. He balled his lily white hands into fists at his side, swallowing down the bile that was rising in his throat. He wanted to run. He wanted to scream. He wanted to _cry_. But he didn't. 

Erwin stopped five feet from him, still swaying slightly on his feet as his gaze raked up and down Levi like a thousand blades piercing his skin at once. A quick dark of his blood slicked tongue over his cracked bottom lip left rivets of blood sliding over his chin like a tiger at a feast. He bared his teeth and pointed an elongated finger at the small man who still stood, statuesque against the winter background. 

"You ungrateful little brat." The blond man spat, a spray of red raining with his words. "I took you in, I fed you, I clothed you, I _loved_ you. I made you what you are today, I gave you _everything_ and this is how you repay me? By running off with a prisoner?" 

Levi scoffed, despite himself. He blinked slowly, his words forming in curling syllables as though he was talking to the village idiot.

"Love? _Love!?_ That wasn't love. I don't even know what it was but it certainly wasn't that! I never _wanted_ what you gave me!" He began, willing his shaky voice to sound uncaring. "I never wanted _you_ or _that_ or any of this. But did you listen? Like Hell! You took what you wanted, the consequences be damned."

Levi flung his arms out around him, his palms open revealing four tiny red crescent marks on each where he'd pressed his nails so hard into his flesh before running one through his silky black hair. The commander stumbled a few steps closer, his breath heavy enough to wake the dead. They were close now, so close that had the captain been taller, they would have been chest to chest.

"He's a _dangerous_ prisoner. How did you know he wasn't going to slit your throat and leave you for dead when you reached the forest? What if he's planning on going on a titan spree right now? Could you really live with your self knowing he killed hundreds of innocent citizens? Citizens you swore to protect Levi." He whispered

The captain refused to move, even though standing so close to Erwin made his gut drop. He shook his head.

"You don't know him like I do. He's not dangerous." The black haired man breathed. "Not like you."

With in second he felt hose huge hands flat against his chest, shoving him backwards where he fell hard onto his back. Suddenly, Erwin was on top of him once again, pinning him in place. The captain trashed about, scratching and spitting at the big man who simply smirked. One huge hand snaked around his already aching throat, as the blond crushed their mouths together, smearing hot salty bloody all over Levi's face. 

The small man continued to struggle, shaking his head, trying to break the kiss, but the commander pressed harder until he could feel his teeth cutting into his own flesh, prising his lips apart with his tongue. Levi let out a muffled cry, gripping onto Erwin's sticky shirt. 

Then the ground began to shake.


	16. Chapter 16

The acrid stench of burning pork filled the air around them. Levi gasped, tasting the coppery zing of blood, Erwin's blood, as it seeped into his mouth. He froze but the ground continued to rumble beneath his aching back. What on Earth was that? If the man on top of him noticed his sudden lack of struggle, he didn't make it apparent as he continued to gnash at the captains mouth, now using his teeth as his hands clawed into his hair, tugging his head to the side hard.

Crushing his eyelids together, tears ran from the corner of his eyes as he heard the individual strands of hair snapping from his scalp. His body was hot and sticky, pinned under the commanders but his exposed skin was starting to tingle, despite the winter weather. Widening his eyes, he ignored the face that was still close to his, the air around them had become a thick billowing of grey smoke. It rolled over the two men in heavy waves, making his flesh prickle and sting.

The blond man rolled Levi's face to the side roughly and huffed into his ear, flicking out his tongue against the lobe as his substantial erection dug painfully into his thigh. _The sick fucker._ He closed his eyes, willing the nausea in his roiling guts to go away.

"Erwin, Erwin, something's not right." Levi choked out as the smoke filtered into his lungs. "Erwin, can't you feel that? Can't you smell that?"

The small man pushed against his heaving chest, lifting him slightly. His head snapped up and his eyes nearly rolled back in their sockets. Scrabbling backwards from on top of Levi, he stared up, mouth agape, pointing with one huge shaking hand. Flipping deftly onto his front, he gazed up at the trees, not more than a hundred yards away, as they shifted and were pulled from the dirt as though mere blades of grass. 

Still, the ground was trembling and an a low grumbling swilled around them. Blinking back the tears as the clouds scrubbed his eyeballs, Levi tried to focus through the smoke that was fast becoming blackened as magnificent shots of orange lightening forked from the forest. His stomach would have plummeted to the floor had he not already been laying on it, front down. Climbing to his knees, he listened hard as what sounded like one giant foot step came towards them. He threw his arms out to steady himself as the ground quaked like jelly. 

"I told you! I told you Levi!" The blue eyed man shrieked from behind him. "He knew how to change all along and now he's going to kill everyone and it'll be _your fault_!"

The black haired man didn't look back as he lifted himself into a standing position, trying to breath past the smoke. His chest expanded but every lungful felt like breathing in sand, he coughed hard, blood spattering across the wrist he used to cover his mouth. He wasn't sure if it was his own though. Wiping it down his already soiled shirt, he narrowed his eyes. His heart still thundered in his chest.

Another heavy footfall echoed around them. Staying where he was, he looked high, past the scattering birds that chirped angrily in a flurry of loose feather that rained down around him. Through the haze came a figure, far to big to be a human, far to big to be any regular titan. It's skin was a glossy read as though all of it's gargantuan muscles and tendons were on display for all the world to see. A lump jumped into his throat, impossible to swallow. Lurid green orbs shone like beacons through the clearing mist as the giant strode towards them, each time making the Earth tremble beneath them.

Levi's knees buckled, wincing as sharp stoned split through his trousers and bit into the taut skin on his knees. The long haired titan stopped before him. It peered down at him, pinning him, helpless beneath it's ethereal gaze. The captains lip trembled as tears began to roll freely down his grotty cheeks. Flinging a hand out towards it, he gasped as the monster slung it's head to sky and screeched at the top of its lungs.

"Eren! Eren? Is that you in there? Is that Eren?" He cried, his eyes bloodshot and swollen as he tilted his head back. "Eren, what are you doing? I told you to leave!"

He didn't even known if the creature understood him. It's rows upon rows of exposed teeth made it look like it was constantly grinning, was it entertained by what it saw? Was it entertained by what it was doing? Did it even know what it was doing? Millions of questions raced through the tiny man's head in a blur of unanswered mysteries. Tilting it's head slightly, it's long pink tongue darted out from it's pearly white teeth, writhing like an overexcited eels before it slid back inside it's mouth as once again it looked down on a shuddering Levi.

A shuffling made Levi turn round. The commander was scuttling away, trying to heave himself from the floor. Once again he looked back at Titan-Eren who too was looking at the same scene with narrowed eyes. This time, he was _sure_ it was smirking.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death.

Levi felt cold as the huge shadow loomed over him. He swayed a little on his feet as he looked up, the luminous white sky burning his retinas. He shuddered a little when the titan lifted it's yacht sized foot, his heart jumping into his throat. _This is it_ , he thought as he felt the whoosh of air with the movement of the gigantic limb over him. Closing his eyes, he waited. 

Once again, he threw his arms out to steady himself as the ground shook. Opening his eyes, he spun on the spot. Already the monster was crouching down, scooping up the writhing figure of Erwin, with a handful of dirt around him. The captain ran towards them, his eyes wide, his head spinning. The titan wrung it's lithe fingers around the blond man so only this boot-clad feet and head and shoulders were visible. 

His face was a deep shade of crimson as he shook his head frantically from side to side. His comparatively tiny feet flipped, but it was no use, there was no way he was every going to wriggle free from that grasp. Levi swallowed, he wanted to shout out, he wanted to yell at Titan-Eren, to tell him no to harm Erwin, but in all honesty, couldn't being himself to do it. He thought about all the times Erwin had taken him, had used and abused him and left him for broken. His eyes hardened as he pursed his lips.

The beast stared down at the commander, it's tongue snaking out and running along it's hundred of teeth? The captain could see the other man was saying something, well, screaming. He couldn't hear exactly what it was but he was sure it would have been the same thing he would be saying if he was the one in that position. It brought the the blue eyed man up to it's pointed ear. Was it listening to him? Was it actually going to reason with the reason for his incarceration? The reason for the numerous cuts and bruises that would decorate his skin every night?

Levi looked at his feet. His eyes had begun to water again but it wasn't the left over smoke that made the hot tears trickle down his cheeks. How could he have been so ignorant that he just followed those orders blindly? Even though, deep down, he knew that it was wrong, that it was disgusting to subject any one to the heinous violence he subjected Eren to, let alone a guy just shy of his nineteenth year. He shook his head and looked back up.

The titan flung his head back and dripped it's huge jaw and screeched loudly to the air, so any birds left in the close vicinity also scattered. Bringing the man up to its face, it snapped it's teeth down with a bone-jarring crunch. Claret sprayed from the half corpse that twitched about in it's oversized palm. Lapping the sticky blood up from its fingers, it sucked down the rest of the body in one greedy go.

It chewed animatedly, enjoying every last human morsel with relish. It swiped at any rogue crimson that dribbled down it's pointed chin and sucked the excess from it't pearly white teeth. Once again, it was shrieking to the Heavens before it turned and gazed down at the tiny man again. It's luminous eyes had faded, granted they were still a brilliant green but now they looked more like Eren's real eyes. 

Levi gasped and gripped his own throat as his stomach threatened to spill it's contents on the floor. He tried to breath, he tried to calm down but he was sweating all over, his hair was matted to his forehead. His vision was beginning to white out. The last thing he remembered was falling through the air, the world whooshing past him, the ground rushing towards him, then blackness.


	18. Chapter 18

Levi awoke with a start. He narrowed his eyes as he stared up at the rafters overhead. Rolling stiffly onto his side, he gazed around the dusky barn. His head spun as he craned his neck round, where was he? What had happened? Where was Eren? Heaving himself up from the floor, he picked the rogue straws of hay from his clothes as he stretched the kinks out of his back. The angry red welts on his neck stung as he ran his slender fingers along the bumps, wrinkling his nose a little, he sucked in a deep breath.

The room smelt fresh, the hay was sweet and the ceiling was intact, much unlike the one that the horses were kept in at the barracks. Shuffling over to the exit, he looked around for someone, anyone who could tell him what had happened. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and wrapped his slender arms around his torso. His head was a little fuzzy but the last thing he remembered was those emerald orbs of light staring into his soul as the titan bypassed him and went after Erwin.

Erwin. _Erwin?_ Erwin was dead. The captain swallowed the hard lump in his throat, he supposed he should feel a little guilty. After all, it was his fault that Eren was free to roam and therefore free to turn into the monster that had dined on the the commander. He blinked rapidly, half expecting tears to fall from his bottom lid, but they didn't. He didn't feel anything, not for that man at least.

He stops at the exit, braising himself on the rough wooden frame. His eyes widen and begin to water a little as he stares out at the barren field before him, barren except for one thing. Slumped on the floor in a twisted pile of flesh is the titan. His heart is thundering against his chest and in his ear now as he ignored the shrill pain shooting up his legs as he sprints towards the steaming carcass. Once again, the smell of burning flesh is in the air, it's acrid and impossible to breath in but he doesn't stop.

"Eren..." He gaps to himself when he finally reaches the body. 

It is still, black clouds of smoke are billowing from it's skin but it makes no sound. Levi's guts turn to water, the thing is dead, it has to be. Fat droplets of salt water begin to run down his filthy cheeks, he sniffles loudly, wiping his nose on his other shirtsleeve. He places a tiny hand on the arm that lays sprawled out across the floor. He stopped for a second, the skin is hot, burning in fact. He wasn't stupid, he knew titan's maintained a much higher body temperature than humans, but he couldn't help but feel cheated by this fact, like it was a cruel trick, pretending that somewhere, somehow, maybe trapped inside the smouldering corpse, Eren was still alive.

"No Eren." He sobbed bitterly. "I told you to leave, I told you to go, why did you come back? Look what you've done, you fool."

Sucking in ragged gasps of air, he slide to the floor, leaning heavily against the face-down monsters giant limb. He did nothing to disguise his waling now as he rested his spinning head on his knees and cried. He cried for himself, he cried for the titan but mostly, he cried for Eren. The boy who was, to all accounts, simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. The boy who, no matter how far he pushed him, came back again. The boy he had grown to care for, to admire, to _love._

The captain raised his head from it's resting spot and breathed in deeply. He clutched at his chest, sure his heart was going to burst from the relentless pain at any moment. Love. He was in love. He was in love with Eren. _Fuck_. Taking handfuls of his own black hair he began to tug on it as his cries turned to screams. They tore at this throat but he didn't care, he continued to scream for no other reason than if he didn't, he would have imploded and it would have come shooting from his very pours in waves of black, angry rancour.

"I'm sorry! I am so fucking sorry!" He repeated.

Flopping to his side, he trashed around on the floor, allowing his limbs to collide harshly with the ground. Agony from the bumps, scrapes and cracks burned through his body but it was nothing compared to the great gaping chasm in his chest. Finally, he flopped where he was, the wet from the grass seeping through his clothes, freezing his skin. He gazed up at the completely black sky, there wasn't a star in sight. His body heaved with the breaths he took out of necessity but he didn't want to carry on. He didn't want to be on his own. He didn't want to live. Not without Eren.

Reaching a hand out once more, he placed it against the warm smooth skin of the titan and pressed his face there also. Levi closed his stormy grey eyes, giving over the the blackness that was welling around him.

"I'm sorry Eren. I love you." He sighed as he slipped from consciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

A low groaning drifted through the air, it was so faint that Levi wasn't even sure if he heard it at all from his position on the floor. The tears that were running down his face were pooling in his ears making the world sound dense and fuzzy around the edges. His eyes snapped awake as he listened intently past the whistling of the wind and the rustle of the grass. His heart stopped. There it was again. Pushing himself up on his tired arms, he scrambled to his feet.

Wobbling precariously, he clung to the cooling skin of the titan body as he heaved himself up on top of the gigantic arm. He shook his woolly head as the breezes whipped around him. Holding his nose to the sky, he listened. The groan came again, a little louder, a little longer this time. The captain's breath hitched in his chest as he scrambled over the heaving bulge of the beast's highly muscled shoulder.

"Eren!" He cried. "Eren, I'm coming."

Levi fell with a thump to his hands and knees when his heavy boots slipped on the silken skin he was standing on but that didn't stop him. Digging his fingers into the squashy surface, he dragged his fatigued body towards the smouldering black hole in the centre of the titan's back. Hitching his fingers over the sticky, puffed up flesh of the open wound he yanked himself the final yard. His heart was thumping hard against his ribcage as he gazed into the seeping hole. A sudden movement made him lean back slightly and cover his mouth.

The exposed red tendons within the pit were writhing, sliding against one another, seemingly of their own accord. Diving forwards once more, the small man grabbed at the hot tendrils and began to yank them away. Levi swore as the deeper he dug, the more the titan's life blood burned his skin, but he didn't care, he could still hear Eren, he knew he was in there and he was going to find him. He was up to his elbows in the organic mess, with a little brute force, they began to separate and his palms hit something solid. It groaned and moved beneath his probing hands.

"I'm here." The captain repeated, he wasn't sure if the words were to comfort the other man or himself.

He ignored the roiling of his stomach at the squelching noise as it slid between his fingers like agitated eels in a tank. Entangling his long fingers in sodden material, he threw himself backwards, using his slight bodyweight to pull Eren from the steaming innards. The brunette slid from the hold of the tendons, like a newborn breaking free from it's maiden captor. Heaving a huge gulp of air in, he flung his head to sky as he fell heavily into Levi's lap, clinging to him, shuddering manically despite his feverish skin.

"L...." He coughed out. "Le-vi"

"Shhh, it's okay, you're okay now. I've got you, I won't let you go." The small man sobbed as he cradled the filthy lad to his chest.

Levi didn't know how long they huddled like that for on top of the dead titan but he soon felt the gales freezing the stinking, sticky cirrus that coated both of them. He gazed around at the silent, peaceful landscape as his breathing became steady. Where were they? Did the titan bring him here? He knitted his brow and chewed his bottom lip.

"Come now, let's get you somewhere safe." The captain whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

The tavern was cloaked in darkness as Levi ambled towards the door that hung precariously on its hinges. He didn't know how long they had been walking but it had been a good few hours since he'd had to collect Eren up into his arms and carry him, strewn across his limbs like a human tapestry. His breathing was deep and even but his eyes remained closed and sporadically, he let out a pained groan as the captain did his best to hold him as steady as he could. 

His steps were awkward and his feet were on fire but he knew he had to get Eren, get them both to safety. Obviously, they no longer needed to worry about Erwin, but he didn't doubt that the others would have been alerted by Armin's blubbering and would soon be coming after them. He couldn't honestly blame them, his head too had been filled with vile stories about what the boy was capable of, that he was a danger to everyone. 

It didn't actually occur to him that Eren was nothing but a frightened young man who'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He knew it was useless to dwell on the past, on what he had done, nonetheless, guilt percolated in his stomach as sweat began to bead over his brow, despite the gales that were whipping his glossy black fringe back from his face. Huffing stormy white clouds from his flaring nostrils, he trudged the last few steps towards the eerie glow of the inn.

Practically falling through the door, the small man collapsed to the floor in a dirty, bloody heap, still clinging to the unconscious frame of the brunette. He sobbed, brushing Eren's matted hair back from his brow, mumbling incoherently as tears dropped from his eyes and splashed the other's grotty cheeks. He was tried, so damn tired, physically, mentally, _emotionally_. The last thing he heard was panicked voices and heavy footsteps hurrying towards him as the swelling blackness crept over him, swaddling him like a newborn.

***

Warm hands pressed firm to his fevered head. Moaning aloud, Levi tried to open his stinging eyes but was rewarded with the light pouring through the window burning his retinas so great orange and pink globs floated around in front of his vision. He swallowed but his throat felt as though a cactus had taken up residence in there. As if someone read his mind, a cool glass of water was held to his cracked lips. His furry tongue wavered as though he was trying to talk but no words came out. 

"Shh... it's okay Levi, you're safe now." Cooed a familiar voice.

Hot, sweet breath tickled his ear and his heart skipped a beat. Trying once more to jimmy open his eyelids, the room gradually came into focus as the moisture ran down his cheeks. Lifting himself gingerly, he was met with two bright, sea-green orbs staring at him intently. They too were wide and wet but no longer sunken and sallow like the last time he'd seen them.

His breath hitched in his chest when once again, those tender hands were on him, helping him shift into a sitting position and he realised he was completely nude bar the rough blanket covering his modesty. His cheeks began to burn as he looked away from the other man. The room was small but tidy and the bed he was now seated in dominated most of the space. The only other piece of furniture in the vicinity was a rickety, uncomfortable looking stool squashed between the bedside space and the wall.

Eren opened his mouth but quickly shut it again when the door swung open and a large woman with a round, friendly face came bustling in. Placing the tray on the bottom of the bed, Levi felt his stomach grumble alarmingly when the smell of chicken soup wafted towards him. The brunette giggled a little at the sound but said nothing as the woman's eyes widened and she swept towards her self proclaimed patient. 

"Oh now young man, you shouldn't be sitting up! You should be resting." She chided although her voice held no malice.

If it was possible, the captain's usually pale skin went turned a deeper shade of pink as she began to fluff the pillows behind his bare back and began to tug at the covers, pulling them high over his waste. Eren watched curiously before deciding he should interject.

"Thank you ma'am, he's feeling a lot better now. If you wish, leave his dinner with me and I will help him." He said with a polite smile.

Rounding on him, she looked as though she was going to chastise him too but as she brushed the blonde curls back from her face she nodded simply and turned back to the grey eyed man who was twiddling his thumbs in his lap.

"He's refused to leave your bedside since he woke up three days ago, you know? Insisting he sat there on that old stool, that he simply had to be here when you came to, hasn't let anyone else tend to you at all." She said benignly, understanding in her eyes.

With that, she turned on her heel and strode from the room in a bustle of skirts leaving nothing but the sweet hint of her perfume in the air. Levi chanced a glance up at the other man, his heart swelling in his chest. He wanted to bound from the bed and take him into his arms, he wanted to press butterfly kisses all over his delicate, tanned skin, he wanted to _thank him_.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.
> 
> WARNING - this is literally just a sex scene. A hot, unashamed, gay porn scene. 
> 
> At last!

Levi kept his eyes trained on the polished floorboards but he knew Eren's pretty, green eyes were on him, boring into him. His cheeks burned and his pulse pounded in his ears. He heard the shuffle of fabric as the mattress dipped and suddenly, there was a warm pressure on his arm. He saw long, lean, tanned fingers curling around his wrist. Still Eren's fingers remained, grasping him. They were heated velvet against his skin as the pad of his thumb rubbed tiny, tender circles into Levi's pale flesh. Before he knew what he was doing, the black haired man raised his free, shaking hand and placed it over the one on his arm. He squeezed lightly.

Breathing deeply, he chanced a glance up at the taller man, not knowing what to expect. He panted, moisture gathering on his brow, but he wasn't entirely sure why. Two brilliant emerald orbs gazed at him. They were wide, no mirth, no anger, not even pity in them. No, what Levi saw, yet couldn't quite understand was something else entirely. No one had ever looked at him like that before. He knew people looked at him lustfully sometimes, okay, most of the time. Men and women of all ages seemed to want him. But Eren seemed to be different, even after all he'd put him through. 

Leaning forwards slowly, Levi brushed his lips against Eren's gently and pulled away rapidly. His cheeks had turned a furious shade of red and his heartbeat was visible in his throat. Pulling his clammy hand away, he began to twist the corner of the sheets but the reprieve was short lived when suddenly, he felt hands snake around his neck and he was being pulled forwards. Once again their lips collided in a mess of teeth and tongues. Levi opened to the kiss willingly, his agile tongue darting into Eren's eager mouth, swallowing down his moans.

He felt hot all over and thrum of pleasure crackled through him as his cock swelled, tenting the sheet over his lap. Without removing his mouth from the younger man's, he began to unlace his shirt. They paused momentarily, only for Levi to tear the rough fabric from his torso before their tongues duelled fiercely once more. He dug his fingers into Eren's hard chest, scraping his nails over the silky skin, leaving hot, angry, red trails before he pinched each of his hard nipples harshly.

Pulling away, Eren gasped and flung his head back, exposing his long, beautiful neck. Lunging forwards, no longer caring if he was nude or not, Levi bit down on the tender chord that ran the length of his neck. Nipping and sucking his way down to his sharp collar bones. His stormy, grey eyes rolled back in his head as he tasted the sweet, tangy musk of Eren's clean skin. Levi's hands roved the length of his torso, pausing over the waste band of his breeches. 

"Do it Levi..." Eren rasped. "Please... I need this."

That was all the encouragement the ex-captain needed. Nimbly untying the coarse brown fabric, Levi slid his hand into the trousers, locating Eren's leaking shaft easily. His hips rolled into the pumping movement that Levi administered. Eren moaned with abandoned, not caring who heard them. It have been a long time coming and goodness, he was going to wring every last drop of pleasure out of this situation. Shifting away from Levi, he ignored the bereft feeling from his aching prick when his hand slid away. Levi gazed up at him with hooded eyes and kiss swollen lips. 

Lifting himself easily, the brunet pulled his own trousers from his taut thighs. His long cock sprung free, bobbing towards the other man as though it could no longer bare being just the foot away from him that it was. Levi grabbed the smooth globes of his arse and tugged him toward him. Eren's eyes widened as he watched Levi open his mouth and his soft, pink tongue darted out and slicked over the bulging purple head. Automatically, he took handfuls of Levi's silky hair. Holding the base of the hard rod of flesh, Levi slide his mouth down until he felt the glans hit the back of his throat. 

Eren shuddered, calling out his name as his throat contracted around his cock. Levi began to pump his head back and forth, his own moans reverberating over Eren's fevered skin. His own saliva dripped from the edges of his over worked mouth. He had known Eren was gifted in that area but he had no idea it would be quite the magnificent wonderment he was sucking ruthlessly on now. Levi palmed his own neglected prick. All too soon, Eren felt his climax looming on the edge of his consciousness. Electric pulses ran the length of his body as he twisted black tresses of hair over his fingers harshly.

"Fuck... Levi, I'm gonna... I'm... ah!" Eren exclaimed breathlessly as ream after ream of hot, sticky seamen shot from him.

Levi swallowed hard as the tangy fluids coated the back of his throat, holding the shuddering by the hips. His fingers dug into Eren's skin and he knew they would leave purple and blue marks by morning but it felt so damn good. His mouth side from the softening member with a muted pop. Standing, he took Eren by the neck and pulled him down, taking him in a bruising kiss, making him taste himself. Eren froze momentarily but melted into the lustful embrace rapidly, enjoying the feeling of Levi's fat cock slapping against his thigh.

Sweat made their bodies glistened as the late afternoon sun shone in whilst the romped and rollocked against one another. Backing Eren towards the bed, Levi twisted him round and shoved him down roughly. Eren fell onto his hands and knees and looked back over his shoulder, biting his lip. Levi cocked his head as he smoothed his hands over Eren's exposed backside. Eren crushed his eyes shut and nodded. 

"Do it... fuck me."

Spreading Eren's arse cheeks wide, Levi bent low and ran his tongue around his pretty pink ring. The brunet groaned, pushing back with his fingers twisted into the sheets. The corners of Levi's spittle slicked lips curved up as he circled the other man's entrance with abandon, jabbing his tongue in and out until Eren was a panting, jibbering mess, spread eagled in the covers before them. Then he added the fingers. Slowly at first, just one, in up to the knuckle and out again as the green eyed man called his name out. His hair was damp, clinging to the nape of his neck when Levi pushed a second digit inside him, feeling the tight ring of muscle stretch.

Straightening up, Levi spat into his palm and smoothed it over his burning hot cock. Guiding himself towards Eren's unfurled entrance, he lined his shining helmet up and eased himself in. Eren gasped, immediately, contracting almost painfully around him, squeezing so hard he actually fear his prick would drop off inside him. With gentle fingers, the black haired man rubbed patterns into Eren's tanned skin, willing him to relax. 

"Open for me baby..." He cooed, his head lolling backwards, biting into his bottom lip.

Eren pushed back and Levi shuddered as he slid in up to the root, only the glossy tuft of hair at the base of his sex now visible. He dug his fingers into Eren's narrow hips and pulled out, excruciatingly slow, right up to the head, before he drove back in with a little more power. Spurred on by Eren's moans, he sped up, until the sound of his heavy balls slapping against the brunet's wet skin filled the air. His ardent thrusts were met in kind.

The hot coil of pleasure was ready to snap and with one last almighty shove, Levi snapped his hips forwards and came deep inside his lover. He convulsed as wave after wave of wanton pleasure washed over him, saddling him in a warm, fuzzy glow. The two men collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs, gasping for air as though it was their last breath. Eren's head rested on his muscled shoulder as he ran absent minded fingers over his hard stomach, tracing the lines of his abs. 

"I love you Levi Ackerman." Eren uttered into his ear, his honeyed breath tickling his tingling skin.

Snaking his arms around the taller man, he squeezed him tight, burying his face into his soft hair. He sighed.

"I love you too."

Soon, Levi's eyes began to drop as the shroud of welcomed blackness came over him. 

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the musings of a very twisted mind.


End file.
